The Jewelled Star
by Last-Chael
Summary: Elemmire is a beautiful young elf living in Lorien. When Haldir begins to take an interest in her, Elemmire does not appreciate the attention. Will Haldir be able to win the affection of the Jewelled Star or will the Prince of Mirkwood take this prize?
1. Chapter One A Strange Request

The Jewelled Star  
  
Chapter One - A Strange Request  
  
Elemmire, a young elf in comparison to her kin, dwelt in the forests of Lórien. She was but a few centuries old, not experienced in the ways of the world. Her name - Star jewel, for indeed she was like a jewel wrought from the stars of the night. Her beauty was well known by the elves of Lórien, however she could not match that of Galadriel or Arwen Evenstar. Her mother was Lisse Oma, Sweet Voice, and her father, Findecàno Arcamenel. She grew up in the forests of Lórien under the watchful eye of the Lady Galadriel. While still a young elfling her parents had disappeared, and though no one openly spoke of their disappearance, Elemmire was certain that many Elves in Lórien knew where they had gone.  
  
Elemmire was blessed not only with beauty but also with other gifts. She had an exquisite voice that captivated the listener, lifting their spirits. This was well known throughout the Elves and thought among many to be passed to her from her mother. She had a hunger for knowledge, much to the annoyance of those whom she quizzed. She was strong, yet lithe, serene yet fiery when angered. She had skill with a blade that came from many years of practise. However, Elemmire was honest, loyal and above all, modest. She took pleasure from the simple delights of life; walking amongst the Mellyrn, talking with her kin and gazing at the stars.  
  
Haldir, an elf guard who patrolled the borders of Lórien, had often watched her walking through the woods and secretly desired her. He was a proud elf with an air of arrogance about him. He took pride in his appearance, from his long silver hair, to his brown suede boots. His grey eyes sparkled with life and he was a rather handsome elf. He considered himself worthy of such an elf as Elemmire. Haldir was thought of as the best archer in Lórien, and with this in mind, he asked the Lady Galadriel permission to train Elemmire in the art of archery. The Lady questioned his choice, for it was not usual for such a request to be made. "Why is it that you ask such a thing? Elemmire already possesses great skill with the blade, why is it that you wish to train her in archery? And why should you be the one to train her? I do not understand the reasons behind your request." "My Lady Galadriel, as you have said yourself, Elemmire is possessed of skill with weaponry already. Yet she lacks certain refinements. I believe that it would be wise to teach her the art of archery, indeed I believe that it would benefit her to learn this art. She has great potential, in my mind, to surpass even my skill with the bow." "Your argument is strong, Haldir, yet it is my belief that Elemmire should choose for herself. I shall call her here to speak with us." Galadriel left the room and Haldir waited in silence. He hoped that Elemmire would agree; he would not be made a fool of.  
  
Galadriel returned shortly with Elemmire walking behind. Haldir noticed that she looked especially ethereal today. She was clothed in pure white, her golden hair shining, pinned with jewels bright like the stars in the heavens. Golden vines twisted on the belt around her slight waist, chasing sparkling white stars. Her feet were covered with delicate slippers, also white. Galadriel bade them sit on the low stools in the chamber. "I do not doubt you are wondering at your summons here?" Elemmire nodded her head. Haldir marvelled at the way Elemmire was able to turn the simple action of nodding into a graceful movement. "Haldir as you would know, is a master of archery. He has requested leave from me to train you as an archer. I told him it would be your decision." Elemmire was rather confused. She was flattered by the request; it would be an honour to be trained by someone so skilled. However, her intuition was warning her of something. She glanced at Haldir, immediately feeling uncomfortable. She felt like his eyes were prying into her mind, exposing her secrets. She had felt those eyes on her many times while on her walks in the forest. Nevertheless, she had always wanted to learn archery, and this opportunity seemed too good to pass up. Here was the best archer in Lórien offering to train her. Against her intuition she decided to accept the offer. "I would be honoured to," she glanced up at the Lady, "If your will permits it, Lady Galadriel." Anxiously, she watched for Galadriel's reaction. She was generally a fair judge for character, but felt daunted in the presence of the Lady. Like stone, the Lady's expression remained enigmatic; Elemmire found little comfort in this. She only hoped her quest for knowledge, was not paved with a path of thorns.  
  
The Lady then retired to her chambers, and Elemmire swiftly exited the room. She could feel Haldir's presence not far away, following her down the hallway which led to the side door of the Lady's residence. Coming to a path outside the door, Elemmire started upon it, almost running with light steps, hoping to be rid of the elf stalking her. At last she came to a clearing, a garden hidden from sight by a high hedge. In the centre was a small pond adorned with floating flowers and around the edges stone seats were scattered. Upon entering, Elemmire turned sharply to face Haldir. Her sudden movements surprised him, as he came to a stop quite close to her. Haldir had the advantage of height as he looked down into her violet eyes, flashing with anger. "Have I angered thee, fair elfling?" He reached to her side and took her porcelain hand in his golden brown one. "For if I have, I beg your forgiveness." he kissed the hand that lay in his palm, much to the annoyance of Elemmire. She wrenched her hand away from his grip and took a step back. "I was simply wondering why you were pursuing me, stalking me." At this her eyes flared and Haldir fancied he could see a flame flickering behind her eyes. Elemmire struggled to keep her anger under control. She lightly fingered the blade hidden in the folds of her dress. She almost laughed at the thought of the proud and handsome Haldir with a scar down one cheek. Ha! His ego would suffer more than his cheek! "Stalking, dear elfling? Why would you use such a word?" "You have no clear reason to be following me." Came the curt reply. "I was so captivated by your beauty that I could not help myself." He knelt on one knee before Elemmire, "If my foolish desires have dishonoured you, I again beg your forgiveness." Elemmire turned to leave, but in one swift movement Haldir grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He held her close to his body, firmly but without hurting her. She stiffened in his arms, wary of his every move. Haldir was enjoying every moment of her discomfort, taking pleasure in watching her squirm. He leaned his head down to her neck, breathing slightly on it. He put his mouth near her ear. His whispers were torment to Elemmire. "I want you Elemmire, I love you. I know you." He laughed softly. "I know you are enjoying this, almost as much as I am. But I'm sorry, I must be off. I shall start the archery lessons next week then. Don't forget now." Almost as suddenly as he had grabbed her, he departed from the garden and disappeared down the path. She stood frozen for a few moments, before recovering and rushing back to her room. 


	2. Chapter Two The Lessons Begin

Chapter Two - The Lessons Begin  
  
Early in the morning, a shaft of light shining through the window on her face waked Elemmire. She sat up and leant back against the cushions behind her. Today was the day of her first archery lesson with Haldir. She had avoided him since their encounter in the garden. Elemmire was hesitant to go to the lesson, but determined not to let Haldir intimidate her. She rose and donned the outfit the Lady had sent to her. It was similar to the clothes worn by the other archers, with a few changes. They felt a little uncomfortable at first, but she was soon used to them.  
  
When dressed, Elemmire walked into the hallway and closed her door behind her. There was no going back now. She turned into a rather large room filled with elves breakfasting in the morning sun that filled the room. The two side walls were lattices of creeping vines in full flower, but in front of her, the room opened onto a balcony that looked out over Lórien. Walking over to a table laden with fruits, Elemmire took her fill and joined a group of elves on the balcony. "You start archery today, right Elemmire?" asked one of the elves. "Indeed I do. But Haldir will not be too impressed if I am late. I'd best be off. I shall talk with you later this evening." She met Haldir on her way to the door. "I see you are properly attired, dearest elfling. Good, good. Now let us be off." Upon exiting the elven dwelling, they took a trail through the Mellyrn. At last they came to a large clearing fashioned for archery students. The tall trees formed a roof over the clearing and at one end a number of targets had been planted.  
  
The first archery lesson went quite smoothly. Surprisingly, Haldir acted as though nothing had happened. He was the teacher and Elemmire was his student. She decided to play along, there was no need to remind him of what had transpired. He taught her about the bow and how to use it so as to get the furthest distance or the hardest hit. He introduced her to different types of arrows and the correct way to use them. After a quick demonstration, Elemmire was ready to begin shooting. She stood at the marker and loaded the arrow. Taking aim, she pulled the bowstring taut. Haldir watched her closely. She released the string and the arrow whizzed through the air. It pierced the target near the middle. "A fair try, elfling. You just need to fix up your technique." He moved to stand behind her. Elemmire placed the arrow on the string and started to take aim. "Not yet." Haldir commanded. He put his foot in between hers and pushed the right one aside with a gentle nudge. "Have your feet a little distance apart, so you can balance." He came closer and placed his hands on hers. Haldir's head rested on her shoulder and he spoke into her ear. "Relax and focus, elfling, let me help you." He drew her left arm up to take aim. "Look directly at the centre and align the arrow like I showed you." He pulled her right hand back gently, pulling the string. They let go together and the arrow pierced the centre of the target. "See what you can do when you are focussed?" He took a step back. "Now try with out my help."  
  
At the end of her first lesson, Elemmire had progressed quickly, beyond what Haldir had expected. "You have learnt quickly, young elfling." "I had a good teacher." She flashed a quick smile, wishing she hadn't spoken. The last thing she wanted was for Haldir to think she was flirting with him. "A teacher is only as good as his student," he grinned slyly, "or so I've heard." Elemmire grew uneasy. "I must be going now, things to.do." She started to stammer under the gaze of his platinum eyes. "Going so soon? Please, will you not stay for a morsel to eat?" he gestured towards a table set with food. "No, I really must be going. Thanks for the lesson, I'll see you again tomorrow." "I'll be waiting." His reply followed as Elemmire she hurried away from the archery range.  
  
Haldir sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of fruit from the platter on the table. Feeling rather pleased with himself, he hungrily devoured it. The lesson had gone well, he knew she would come around, eventually. There was no way for her to resist his charm. Admittedly, his behaviour in the garden had been wrong, totally unbecoming of him. Something had taken control of him. Or was it that he hadn't been able to control himself. Well he had almost blown it, almost. However, Haldir was confident that he was back in her good books. In the garden he had scared her with his masculine strength. He was determined never to let his desires get the better of him again. He would control himself and wait for his chance. Yes, Elemmire would be his.  
  
Back in the safety of her room, Elemmire changed out of her archery garments into a simple silver gown. Sitting at her window she stared at the sky. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was cloudless. Soon she was deep in thought. Any who looked upon her from below would have beheld what looked to be a statue, for Elemmire did not stir. Her thoughts revolved around Haldir and his bizarre behaviour. She couldn't understand what had happened. In the garden he had acted like an orc pawing over a potential meal. It had frightened her how strong he was. But it was like he had become a totally different person. Their archery lesson had gone very well, he had been an almost perfect gentleman. The thing that annoyed her most was the way he always called her 'elfling'. He never called her by her name. If only it were possible to see into his mind. To know what he was thinking. To know why he did what he did. But she would just have to deal with his unpredictable nature. Elemmire wondered how many more lessons she would need. After all, he had told her that she was a quick learner. Perhaps she wouldn't need too many more lessons. The quicker she mastered archery, the less time she would have to spend with Haldir. She found it odd that despite her strong feelings of dislike towards Haldir, Elemmire found herself looking forward to the next lesson. 


	3. Chapter Three Grey Eyed Gaze

Chapter 3 - Grey Eyed Gaze  
  
For the next month, Haldir instructed Elemmire in archery. His intense training sessions gave Elemmire such skill to rival even his brothers, Rumil and Orophin. During this time, Haldir's feelings for Elemmire grew. Every time he saw her his pulse raced and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. It was torture to have her so close, just within his grasp. He wanted to devour her. To drown in the violet pools of her eyes. To feel her cherry lips on his skin. To hold her slight frame safe in his strong arms. But he kept his desires within, controlling himself.  
  
Elemmire also came to know Haldir, yet she was still wary of him. She could never forget what had transpired in the garden. He was still the same person. He still possessed enough strength to overpower her. That made her feel anxious when he came too close to her. Even though he had since controlled his 'desires', there was nothing to prove that he still didn't feel the same way. Elemmire didn't loathe him anymore, but she didn't trust him either.  
  
At the end of the month, Haldir knew that Elemmire's training would soon be over. He was certain that if he could take her away so they were totally alone, he could reveal his feelings for her. She may even feel the same way. It was worth a try. He approached Elemmire with his idea at the end of the lesson. "Elfling, might I have a word with you?" he sat on a bench and motioned for Elemmire to sit beside him. "As you have probably realised, your training is almost complete. You have become a fine archer and I doubt there is much more that I can do to improve your technique or skill. However there is one last thing, call it a test if you will. It will be entirely up to you of course, but I would not have suggested it, had I not felt it necessary." He paused. "What is your proposal, Haldir?" Elemmire was in suspense. "A retreat. Just you and me. We would travel to the edge of Lórien; I know the perfect place. It would give you experience." Haldir tried to make it sound appealing to Elemmire. She wasn't too sure that it was a great idea. The thought of being alone with him so far away from other elves made her feel uneasy. She studied his face for a moment. His eyes sparkled as they usually did. There was nothing in his expression that showed he had other reasons for the trip. In fact, he seemed totally trustworthy for once. "How long would we be gone for?" "Two days, unless you decide you want to stay longer." "Let me think about it, I'll find you when I have made my decision." Her answer seemed to satisfy Haldir. "Very well then, I'll be waiting." Elemmire left the clearing deep in thought.  
  
Later that week, they set out on their trip. They were headed for the outskirts of Lórien, to patrol the borders. However, the part of the forest that they were headed for was not usually crossed by many, elves or otherwise. Haldir was taking Elemmire to a talan that was hidden totally from sight, even from the sight of elves. Leafy branches, that provided cover surrounded it, but those on the talan had a perfect view of the forest. Throughout his life Haldir had used it as a place of refuge whenever he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a few days. It was perfect. Setting out just before the sun rose, they reached their destination mid-morning. Even though the sun was riding high in the sky, trees overhead filtered out most of the light. Walking in the cool shadows, Elemmire felt somewhat refreshed, though she could not explain why. They each carried a bow and quiver of arrows; Haldir also carried a pack with food and other supplies. Haldir did most of the talking, telling Elemmire stories of his time patrolling the borders of Lórien. Approaching a rather tall tree, Haldir announced that they had arrived. "Welcome to the Inn of Haldir, madam Elfling. Just wait here and I shall return with your key." Bowing low, he sprung up and disappeared into the branches overhead. Soon a rope ladder appeared beside Elemmire. She ran lightly up into the trees and came onto the talan through a door in the floor. "Is it to your liking, young elfling?" Elemmire looked around and nodded her head. "It is remarkable. Such a perfect view all round. And we are hidden so well. I would not have known anything was up here. Did you build it here?" "No, I cannot take credit for such workmanship. This was once a place of high traffic. Now not many cross here. That is why I thought it would be a great place for you to start. An easy assignment if you will." Again Elemmire simply nodded. She walked to the edge and looked out over the trees. It was so peaceful up here. It would be a great place to come if you wanted to be alone. That thought gave Elemmire an uneasy feeling. It gnawed at her, as though she was missing something. She dismissed it and sat with Haldir to eat a late breakfast.  
  
The day passed without incident. During the afternoon, Haldir had Elemmire do target practice, after all that's what they were there for. Shooting from a height was certainly different from shooting on the ground. Elemmire was enjoying herself immensely. It seemed to her that sunset came suddenly out of nowhere. They both stood on the talan and watched in silence. There were no words to describe its beauty. Haldir stood a small distance behind Elemmire. As it drew near to the horizon, the sun sent out its last rays of light. They coloured Elemmire like the autumn. Her hair was golden red, her skin emanated a russet glow. It was almost as though she was burning. Haldir had never seen anything so beautiful. His pulse raced. He had an almost overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and kiss her, slowly and passionately. He took a deep breath and walked around the other side of the tree. If he didn't see her, he wouldn't crave her. Soon the sun had disappeared and Elemmire stirred from the trance-like state she was in. Turning around, she realised that Haldir was no longer standing behind her. She stood as quietly as possible, listening. Walking around the tree, she found Haldir sitting with his back against the tree, eyes closed. "You breathe too loud!" she laughed. Haldir opened his eyes. "Not as loud as you!" he retorted. His grey eyes laughed at her. "I had no idea that something so beautiful existed, did you?" Elemmire commented, gesturing to the sky. "No, I didn't." Haldir looked right at her, almost betraying his feelings towards her. Elemmire could feel the air grow heavy around them. The uneasy feeling that she had felt earlier returned, stronger.  
  
Elemmire walked back to the opposite side of the platform and watched the stars appear. "I have a few things to do, I will return shortly. Perhaps you could prepare an evening meal for us?" She watched as Haldir vanished through the opening in the talan. She could hear a slight thud as he jumped to the ground. His light footsteps faded into the night. Picking up his pack, Elemmire found the food intended for their supper. It took a while to prepare everything, but eventually their meal was ready. Haldir had not yet returned. Sitting with her legs over the platform, Elemmire thought about Haldir's strange mood swings. He seemed a most complicated elf in her mind. She almost wished that he had gone and would not return that night. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the moon rising overhead. The night was still young, but Haldir had been gone for quite a long time.  
  
That was how Haldir found her when he returned. Like a statue glowing under the light of the stars. "This is a great feast you have prepared." His words stirred her and she rose to face him. "Shall we eat?" Haldir sat and waited for Elemmire to join him. His attitude annoyed her. He had not even apologized for taking so long. However, she sat and ate with him. Some minutes passed as they ate in silence. Elemmire was the first to talk. "You were gone longer than I expected." "I apologize profusely, dear elfling, I did not realize you missed me so." Elemmire ignored the comment. "Don't be angry with me, I did not intend to be so long. I have apologized, what more can I do? I don't wish to fight with you, understand that." Elemmire stared at him in amazement. His face was as sincere as his words. His smile soothed her anger. "I'm not angry at you. If I was, it has passed. Let us just enjoy this beautiful night." Haldir nodded in agreement. When she had finished eating, Elemmire lay down on her back gazing at the stars overhead. Closing her eyes for a moment, Elemmire took a deep breath. When she opened them, she stared straight into Haldir's grey eyes. 


	4. Chapter Four True Spoken Desires

Chapter Four - True Spoken Desires  
  
Startled by the look in his eyes, Elemmire jumped to her feet. Suddenly everything became clear to her. "Why did you bring me here?" Flames danced in her eyes. "You know why." Elemmire cut him off. "I know what you told me. Now I want the truth. Why did you really bring me here?" Haldir sighed. "Obviously you know the answer. It was idiotic of me to try to fool you. I." "Apologize? You seem to spend a great deal of time apologizing, and yet you don't seem to learn from your mistakes! I can't believe that I was fooled by your lies and trickery!" "Don't be angry, elfling." "Angry? I'm way past that Haldir." Her words were sharp as a blade. It was as though something snapped inside Elemmire, turning her into a fierce warrior. She leapt at him, striking out with her fist. Taken off guard, her blow struck Haldir under the chin, knocking him off-balance. He was able to block her next attack, jumping away from her. He rubbed his chin, still stinging from her fist. "Can we talk about this, I would hate to have to hurt you, my elfling." This just angered her more. She lashed out at him with her foot. His attempt to block her foot was in vain. Pain shot through his knee as Elemmire's foot came into contact with his leg. Stumbling round the other side of the tree, he waited for the pain to subside.  
  
"Stop hiding like the coward you are and face me!" Elemmire's shout echoed in the trees. Haldir strode out from behind the tree trunk. "I'm ready for you Elfling." His eyes glowered as he held his head high. A fierce fight ensued. Haldir was determined not to harm her. He tried to knock her off her feet, and block her attacks. Elemmire drew close to the edge of the platform. Haldir took the opportunity, unexpectedly knocking her legs from under her. With a look of horror in her face, Elemmire fell off the edge. Haldir was quick to react, grabbing her arm as she fell. He helped her to get a grasp on the platform. Using all her strength, she pulled herself up, leaping into the air and struck out with her foot. It connected with Haldir's chest, pushing him onto the floor. Elemmire straddled Haldir, one knee either side of his chest. She held his hands on the floor next to his head. "Surprised that your 'elfling' has more strength than you?" There was a superior tone in her voice. It amused Haldir greatly. She was so gorgeous when fired up! "I was more interested in this predicament we're in." He laughed at the bewilderment in Elemmire's eyes. "Or should I say position?" Taking advantage of the distraction, he pushed her off. Both elves jumped to their feet. Before Haldir could open his mouth, Elemmire rushed at him. Haldir grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the tree. He had her hands pinned above her head with a vice grip. Stunned slightly Elemmire didn't put up much of a fight. Looking her straight in the eyes he moved closer. She felt his breath on her lips. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are elfling? My Jewelled Star." he trailed off. Elemmire wrenched her eyes away, turning her face away from his. She couldn't move. Haldir took that opportunity to kiss the nape of her neck. Elemmire shuddered slightly at the touch of his soft lips. His lips strayed further down her neck increasing the unknown feeling that had begun to spread through her body. She used her chin to push Haldir's head back. "You're skin is sweet as nectar." He murmured. He had one hand pinning her wrists to the tree. His other hand had strayed elsewhere. Haldir now brought this hand to Elemmire's cheek. Stroking her it gently, he delighted at the red flush that rose and coloured them. "I have no doubt your lips are sweeter." Stopping her protest short, Haldir kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, such that Elemmire felt herself enjoying every moment of it. When he drew away, she couldn't stop the whisper that escaped her lips.  
  
" No, don't.." Haldir gazed into her eyes, as if trying to see into her mind. "What was that beloved elfling? Don't.. What?" he glanced sideward. "Stop?" Turning sharply back, catching her eyes again, Haldir could see the effect of his words. "Is that right? Don't stop? Is it possible that you took as much pleasure from that kiss as I did?" His laugh was sweet in Elemmire's ears. "Here's a side of you I've never seen, elfling sweet, you should show it more often." Haldir released Elemmire's wrists, waiting for her to move. She didn't. "I take it that you won't fight me again?" Haldir questioned. As though she had just been awoken from a dream, Elemmire stirred and moved over to the side of the talan. Haldir watched her closely. It seemed as though a fight was going on inside of her. He smiled. She was as good as his.  
  
Looking out through the leaves into the night, Elemmire struggled to control her emotions. She could not understand why she had enjoyed his kiss so much. She hated him, or at least she had only moments ago. A feeling had stirred up inside her when his lips caressed her neck. She did not understand what was wrong with her. She tried to comprehend why he had such an effect on her. Deep inside she yearned for his touch again. She wanted him to kiss her again. To be enveloped by his arms and surrender to him. She suddenly realised that she was gently feeling the place on her neck where he had tasted her sweet flesh. Her mind was a jumble of emotions. She was so confused. She had wanted to kill him, or maim him at the least. In her mind she pictured Haldir. His piercing grey eyes that saw past her defenses and into her soul. His proud cheekbones and tender lips. The strong, muscular arms that could control her every move. His powerful legs toned perfectly. A potent wave of emotion almost brought her to her knees. Her desire was too strong to be mastered. Her will was too feeble to fight for control. Passion took hold of Elemmire.  
  
Haldir came up behind her placing his hands around her waist. He was delighted when no protest came from Elemmire. He rested his head on her neck, his cheek against hers. His right hand moved lower, much to the pleasure of Elemmire. A warm feeling started to spread from the spot where his hand rested. It was the most powerful feeling that Elemmire had ever experienced. It was euphoric and like wine, it went straight to her head. She felt like she was falling from the heavens. Relaxing in his arms, Elemmire let Haldir take her weight. Her right hand found its way around his neck, her fingers gently tangling in his hair. Her other hand, unheeded, rested on his thigh. Turning to face Haldir, she felt a little cloud of uncertainty beginning to form in her mind. However, when Haldir kissed her, desire destroyed this feeble emotion and took control. This kiss was more passionate than the first. After some time, Haldir stopped and inhaled deeply. Looking deep into her eyes, he saw his desire reflected. As the moon beamed strongly on the talan, Elemmire surrendered to Haldir and her desire. 


	5. Chapter Five A Messenger of Hope

Chapter Five - A Messenger of Hope  
  
When Elemmire and Haldir returned, Rumil and Orophin met them at the gate. "Lord Celeborn wishes to see you immediately, brother. There is trouble at the West borders. All border guards left in Caras Galadhon have been summoned to a council. Celeborn would not start until you arrived. Come, we must make haste!" Rumil turned to follow his brother towards the heart of Lórien. "I apologize for deserting you, but I must hurry. I shall see you as soon as I can." They shared a parting kiss. "I'm going to miss you terribly!" "As will I. Now hurry, Lord Celeborn is not a patient elf." She waved as he disappeared after his brothers. Heading off down a different path, Elemmire came to her dwellings by a back route. The longer path gave her a chance to think about everything that had happened in the last few days. It also meant that she would not have to speak to anyone before she was ready. Upon reaching her room, she lay on her bed and drifted off into a state between waking and dreaming. She allowed herself to relax and let her mind wander at its own will. There she lay for many an hour still, calm and peaceful.  
  
Elemmire was woken from her dreams by a rather loud noise. It annoyed her to be disturbed in such a way. Drowsily, she managed to sit up and look around. She could see nothing that would make such a discord. She was about to walk to the window when Haldir burst through the door. "I hope I did not disturb you." He looked her up and down. A smile slowly spread across his face, becoming a huge grin. "What could be so funny? Have I a wart on my nose?" "No my dear elfling, you look. like nothing I have ever seen before." "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Elemmire's patience was wearing thin. Haldir gestured towards the mirror on the far wall. She crossed the floor and peered into it. Haldir heard her gasp in shock. Her usually shining mass of curls was looking like a bird's nest and her clothes were dishevelled. "Oh my, I look." "Unbelievably beautiful." Haldir finished her sentence. "Like I've never seen anyone before. You're a gem, you are!" Elemmire's cheeks flushed with a rosy glow. "If you will excuse me a moment, I shan't be long." Elemmire exited through a door near her mirror. Haldir seated himself at the window, watching as elves scurried about making preparations for the guards who were to set out to the borders. Elemmire soon returned again looking like the heavenly spirit she was. "See, what did I tell you, you are the most beautiful elfling I have ever seen! Now come and sit by me and hear what I have to say." Elemmire sat before him, her gaze never wandering far from his face while he told her his news. "There is trouble at the borders as Rumil told us yesterday at the gates." On hearing this, Elemmire was slightly startled. Had she really been asleep that long? Haldir took no notice of this and continued. "We are not quite sure what is happening, but many orc armies have been spotted to the west and there is fear they will attack. Lord Celeborn is sending all available elves to help defend Lórien. I have been chosen to oversee what is happening and to organize an attack if need be. I do not know how long I will be gone, no one does." He clasped Elemmire's hands in his own, revelling in their softness. "I will miss you terribly, I don't wish to leave your side." He dropped her hands and turned to gaze out the window. He could feel tears welling up inside of him; he did not want to appear vulnerable to Elemmire. "You have a duty, and you are bound to it." She caressed his cheek. "You must go, and swiftly you must return." Standing up, she walked over to the low table by her bed. She picked up an object from the table and pressed it into Haldir's hand. "May you be kept safe from harm and protect the fair people of Caras Galadhon." Haldir turned silently and trudged from the room. Rushing to the window, Elemmire watched him as he strode towards the elves assembled in the grassy courtyard. Gallantly, he led them off down the path towards the gate and through the forest. Feeling Elemmire's eyes set intently on him, Haldir refused to look back at her. He was afraid that his heart would break. Looking down at the object in his palm, he felt strength and hope instilled in his heart. It was the Silver Star jewel that Elemmire had worn when they first talked in Lady Galadriel's Chambers.  
  
Five days had passed since Haldir and his patrol had set out. Every one spoke in hushed whispers and the usually cheery atmosphere of Lórien had become subdued and sorrowful. Elemmire went about her usual activities, but like those others left behind, life seemed monotonous, tedious even. She felt herself thinking more and more about Haldir, missing him greatly. Her only wish was that he would return to her safe. She had never been in love before, but she was certain she was now. She felt her heart was breaking, she pined for his touch, his kiss, and the look in his eyes when he beheld her. The Lady Galadriel noticed the sorrow growing in the once radiant elf, and her worry grew with each passing day. The news from the borders did not help in the soothing of her mind either. The stand off had continued for many days, and did not look like it was settling quickly. In the meantime the orc army had increased. Messengers had been sent to Rivendell, seeking help in this time of uncertainty. There had been no replies thus far, but Galadriel still held out hope that their help would come.  
  
On the sixth day, The Lady's hopes were founded. Near to the time of sunset, a messenger stumbled in through the gates. Galadriel sensed his coming and sent out a party to meet him. Weary from the long trek through the forest, and injured from battle, he collapsed upon entering the city. He was born to Galadriel's chambers where he rested for the night. Galadriel, hoping to take Elemmire's thoughts from her troubles, asked her to watch over the messenger during the night. She assisted the elven healers in their work and stayed with the sick elf through the long night. Waking late the next morning, he found enough strength to tell his tale to the Lord and the Lady of the Galadhrim. Leaning heavily on Elemmire, he was able to limp to a chair set in the large hall of the Lord and Lady. Many other elves were present, eagerly awaiting news of their kin. When he was seated comfortably, Elemmire found a low stool and positioned herself next to the mysterious elf. Before he began, the Lady Galadriel coerced him into partaking of some nourishment. It took little to convince the starved warrior to eat. Having had little time the previous night to do so, Elemmire used the time to study her charge. He was tall and svelte, lacking no grace in movement. His long golden hair gleamed in the light of the morning. He still wore the green and brown attire he had arrived in, though his bow and what remained of his arrows had been left in his chambers. The feature that captivated Elemmire the most was the stranger's eyes. They were a vivid blue, rivalling that of the sky. They changed colour most often, ranging from the deep blue of twilight to the pale blue of the dawn. Feeling her gazing intently upon him, he turned to return her stare. Perceiving her ethereal beauty before him, his expression became one of wonderment. A single glance at her gave the elf a new strength. Elemmire blushed slightly at his smile and quickly looked away. Finally the messenger was ready to share his account with those gathered. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." At this, a murmur spread through the crowd. Here was none other than the Prince of Mirkwood himself. Was it possible that help was coming from their northern kin? Legolas continued. "I was a guest of Elrond of Rivendell, attending a banquet in my fathers place. When your messenger arrived, Elrond was disturbed by the news of the gathering army. He at once assembled a force to send immediately to your aid. Hearing your plight I too was greatly concerned and offered my services. We arrived at the borders of Lórien some 4 nights ago, during the shadows of the night. We were met by your general in charge, Haldir, who briefed us on the situation. Yesterday, the orcs attacked. They had great numbers, and we were hard pressed to keep them from entering the trees. Haldir instructed me to come to you and inform you of what was transpiring. I did not wish to leave, but as I was injured, Haldir thought it best. And so I came as fast as I could." He sighed wearily and lent back against his chair. "I do not come to take your hope from you, your warriors are very brave and fight well. They will triumph in the last." Seemingly sapped of all strength, Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. "Legolas of Mirkwood, you have willingly travelled through danger to bring us tidings of the battle at the borders, and we are sincerely thankful." Celeborn spoke clearly, the gratitude obvious in his voice. Legolas bowed his head in respect for the Lord. "You are my kin and I would help where I can, freely and without complaint." Galadriel's voice lilted musically as she spoke, and her words warmed Legolas' soul. "You have done well to serve us, fair warrior, but now you must rest. Enjoy the peace that you find in Lórien and forget the troubles that fill your mind. Go now to your chambers, Elemmire shall accompany you. She will see to it that you are comfortable and do not strain yourself. You are safe in this land. You will come to no harm under the protection of the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim." Bowing to the Lord and Lady, Legolas struggled to stand. Elemmire helped Legolas to his room where she watched over him as he drifted into an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
